Some Fall
by dirkings
Summary: When Nico gets injured during the final battle, Leo and Percy get a glimpse at how much Nico really meant to them. The others begin to realize what Nico was worth as well. (Written pre-BoO)


Percy ducked under a giant's sword. He rolled under its legs and stabbed it through the back, stepping away before he could be covered in monster dust. Percy turned around to find his next opponent, but had looked to see Nico fighting a giant. That was when it happened. As Nico was raising his sword to deliver another blow, the giant's sword rammed through the demigod's body.

It was as if time had stopped. Almost in slow motion, Percy watched as Nico's sword fell from his hand, clattering to the ground. Nico's eyes were wide with fear and his mouth was open slightly, choking. Percy could see pain and shock written all over his face. The giant yanked his sword from Nico's gut, making his body jerk, and Percy snapped into action.

"NO! "

The giant turned and stomped away, but Percy didn't go after it. He ran to Nico's side just as the younger boy's knees buckled, and Percy caught him before he could fall.

Nico's face was already turning pale; his eyes were still wide though his body had barely registered what had happened yet. He was choking, breathing – more like wheezing – as if his throat had closed.

"Nico," Percy muttered, breathing heavily with shock and terror. "N-Nico, no-" Nico opened his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out and Percy didn't dare wait any longer. The son of Hades grunted as Percy scooped him up easily and started running.

"Uhn, P-Percy…" Nico's head was hanging, pain written all over his face. He cried out as he was jostled around in Percy's arms as he ran. He had one arm draped limply around Percy's shoulders and the other around himself, clutching at his stomach. Blood was covering the front of his shirt and spreading fast. Percy could already feel the blood soaking through to his own shirt.

"Shut up," Percy snapped, starting to panic. "Y-you're gonna be fine." But Percy was trying to convince himself more than Nico, as the younger boy was now trembling furiously, shivering in Percy's arms. Percy finally caught sight of Piper and ran over to her. The girl gasped when she saw the wounded boy, but Percy interrupted her, already starting to put Nico down.

"Get him somewhere safe," Percy ordered, and Piper nodded, helping transfer the injured boy from Percy's arms to hers. Piper pulled Nico's arm around her shoulders, wrapping her other around his body, making the boy groan.

Percy was pained and torn. He didn't want to just leave Nico like that, he wanted to stay and make sure he was okay. But he knew that he was in good hands, and Percy was needed in the battle. The son of Poseidon locked eyes with Piper, who nodded and started helping Nico off.

Percy hesitated before he ran back into the fight.

Percy fought like a whirlwind, just taking down everything in his path. The anger from Nico's injury gave him extra strength, so he was even stronger than usual. But once he saw the chance, he backed out and ran towards the safe house Piper had found. Along the way, Annabeth caught sight of him and ran over. As soon as she saw the blood on his shirt, her face changed to horror.

"Percy-"

"It's not mine," he told her, voice strained. She still looked worried, but didn't press him. She could tell he wouldn't respond either way. She followed him as he walked quickly to the safe house, bursting through the doors.

Piper looked up as he came in. She was kneeling over Nico, who was propped up against the wall. His head was hanging and Percy couldn't tell if he was still conscious or not. Piper was holding a bloody rag to the wound on his stomach, speaking to him quietly, though he didn't seem to be hearing her. When she moved her hand away as she stood up Nico made a pained meep of a noise.

"Nico," Percy ran to his side. He gently lifted the boy's head, brushing his hair out of his face. Nico's face was sickly pale, his eyes drooping. He was more wheezing than breathing properly, breaths thick and strained.

"Gods Nico," Percy breathed, fear and guilt paining him. He looked to the wound, which was barely visible through all the blood that had soaked through his shirt. Percy was surprised he was still conscious, much less alive. But he wasn't complaining. He put a hand over the wound, cringing as Nico gasped and grasped at his hand.

"P-Percy-"

"Shh, it's okay," Percy said quietly. "Just - just listen to me. You're going to be okay. I promise. You're not dying on me, okay?" Nico took a few shaky breaths before smirking weakly.

"An oath to keep with a final breath," he whispered. If he weren't already dying, Percy probably would've smacked him.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "No one's dying, especially not you. I won't let you."

"Unless you're gonna drag me from the underworld-"

"Nico stop it," Percy said sternly. "Don't talk like that. You'll be okay. Don't worry."

"I'm not the one worrying here, Jackson," Nico breathed, leaning his head back against the wall. Whether it was because he couldn't hold himself up anymore or was just getting annoyed by Percy, he wasn't sure.

He'd noticed that Jason and Leo had come in, but didn't say anything. Piper was hugging Jason, crying quietly but he turned her away so she wouldn't have to look. Leo had his arms crossed and was standing uncomfortably by the door as he watched the scene before him. Jason spoke up nervously, feeling bad for interrupting.

"Perce, we need you. Things are getting bad, fast, and you're the only one that can help now that Nico...can't," Jason said the last part unsurely and nervously. He swallowed and looked away. Percy grit his teeth and forced himself to take a deep breath before starting to stand. Before he could, though, Nico grasped a weak hold onto his shirt to keep him from leaving.

"Wait, Percy," he forced out, and the son of Poseidon immediately complied, kneeling back next to him, but Nico didn't let go.

"If I'm still here, e-even if I'm not, just...come back to me, okay, Jackson?" Nico's eyes were so hopeless, so desperate Percy could tell he needed at least one last thing to cling to. Percy took Nico's hand that was clutching the front of his shirt and held it in his own. He nodded, tears filling his eyes.

"I'll come back to you," he told Nico. "I promise." Nico nodded slightly, and Percy could see the weight lifted off of him. He let his hand fall to his side, smiling slightly. Annabeth put a hand on Percy's shoulder, who hesitated before standing.

"I-" he stopped himself before turning to Jason. "We can't just leave him!"

"I-I can stay with him," Leo volunteered nervously before an argument could break out. "You guys don't really need me anyways, I won't be much help fighting. I can stay with him a-and make sure he's okay."

Percy hesitated before nodding.

"Okay, that - that's good, thank you," he said sincerely, and Leo nodded, looking away from the pained look in Percy's eyes. The son of Poseidon sighed and glanced back at Nico. He frowned.

"Nico," he said suddenly, rushing back to his side. The boy's eyes had closed and his head was starting to loll. Percy shook him, not trying to be gentle at all. "Nico open your eyes. Come on, wake up!" Nico winced and blinked his eyes open slightly. Percy looked to Leo again, keeping a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Just...keep him awake, okay?" he looked so scared it was all Leo could do to nod. He took the rag from Piper and plopped down next to Nico.

"Hey man," he said, trying to sound cheerful. "We're gonna hang out for a bit, hope that's cool." Nico didn't respond; he just looked tiredly at Percy.

"I'll see you soon," the older boy promised. Nico watched as he stood up and walked over to Annabeth, who put a hand on his shoulder, glancing back at the two boys before leading Percy out. Jason followed, leaving Leo and Nico together.

"So," Leo said, unsure of what to say. He'd never really talked to Nico, so he didn't know what to say in a normal circumstance, much less while he was dying. He didn't think he was the best person to stay and watch over a dying kid, but the others were needed, so he'd just have to do his best.

"Uh, Jason told me you used to play that card game," he started nervously. "Mythomagic, right?" Nico didn't respond. Leo tried not to think much of it; he wouldn't be feeling very talkative if he were dying too. Gods, Nico must be in a lot of pain right now, Leo realized. He cringed slightly.

"I've got some jokes if you want," Leo tried again. When he still didn't get an answer, he decided to go ahead. "Okay so what do you call a-"

"Leo," Nico whispered, voice raspy as he interrupted what would probably be a lame joke. Leo immediately shut up, looking down at the younger boy with slight surprise. Nico spoke again before he could say anything.

"I...I could always see through your mask," is all he said, but Leo understood. A deathbed confession. He flinched and his heart pounded a bit. He swallowed.

"W-what do you-"

"You always looked sad...when you thought no one was looking," Nico told him quietly, "But I was looking."

Leo looked at the boy with pain in his eyes. He hesitated before speaking.

"I-I was too much of a wimp to talk to you," he confessed. "You came from Tartarus..." Nico flinched at the word but Leo continued. "I thought I'd just make things worse for you. I have a tendency to do that."

Nico just shook his head. He didn't respond immediately, having to take a minute to gather his strength again to speak. His mind had wandered to Tartarus and without thinking first Leo ran a hand through his hair to snap him out of it. He looked as surprised as Nico did when he realized what he'd done, and quickly pulled his hand back, mumbling an apology. Nico hesitated before he finally answered.

"I-I needed someone," he croaked, it taking more and more effort to speak. Leo could feel him getting weaker and as he did, he became more and more scared. He sniffed as Nico continued, "Percy and Annabeth...I was alone."

"I was too, if it makes you feel any better," Leo put in weakly, forcing a small laugh. "I mean, obviously I didn't go through Tartarus or anything, but the others - they didn't - they don't need me. To them...I'm just their repair boy. I fix things and build things and they just expect it to be there, what they need, when they need it. I - I built a freaking flying ship in a couple of weeks and all I got was a 'cool, took you long enough.'" Leo sighed. He jumped slightly when he felt Nico's head fall to his shoulder and a jolt of panic flashed through his chest.

"N-Nico?" he asked, looking down at him. His eyes were still open but they didn't seem to be seeing anything. But Leo could tell he was still alive because his tiny chest shuddered every time he breathed in. Leo could feel him shivering, his naturally cold body now freezing to the touch. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulders, feeling him shiver as he unconsciously leaned into Leo's warm touch. He closed his eyes for a minute, soaking in the older boy's warmth before he opened his eyes again and took a breath.

"Well, if it means anything to you, your ship is cool as hell," Nico whispered with a slight smirk. Leo smiled at that, shifting back.

"Thanks," he said, giving Nico's shoulders a squeeze. When the younger boy winced Leo almost pulled away; he didn't want to be hurting Nico. But he seemed to be more comfortable now that he was being held so Leo stayed as they were.

He never thought he'd be in this position with Nico. Of course, he never thought he'd have to sit with anyone while they were dying, but with Nico it felt different - at least now it did. He'd always thought they were so different; fire and ice aren't supposed to go together. Leo was loud and boisterous while Nico was dark and silent. But Nico had reminded Leo that he wasn't really like that. It was all an act; he was just lying. They were more similar than either of them had realized. Leo hoped he'd be able to get closer to Nico after this.

Then he remembered that he probably wouldn't. Nico was dying and Leo couldn't do anything about it. The son of Hephaestus felt a lump in his throat, which surprised him; he'd offered to stay not only because he knew he wasn't needed, but also because he wasn't close to Nico. It would be terrible for Percy or Jason or Hazel to have to stay with him while he was dying because they were so close. Percy had known Nico for years; Jason was closer to Nico than anyone else besides Hazel, who was Nico's older sister. That would just be cruel. Of course he didn't think it would be easy to watch someone die, but he didn't think it would be quite this hard. This was just painful.

Leo's attention turned back to Nico when he heard the boy start coughing. The coughs were weak and hoarse, from his chest rather than his throat. Then blood dribbled from his lips as he slumped against Leo, who held him close, terrified, and unsure what to do. He couldn't do anything to help Nico; they were too far beyond that point. It was all he could do to hold him and whisper comforting lies, telling him that everything would be okay. But they both knew that wasn't true.

"L-Leo," Nico wheezed, hands grasping at anything they could find. Leo grabbed his hand when it grasped at the wound in his stomach because when he did, Nico made a pained noise. Leo's lips trembled as he saw the tears in Nico's eyes.

"I don't-" Nico whispered but choked, cutting himself off and he shook harder than ever. "I don't want to die..." Leo swallowed and shook his head.

"It's okay," he lied. "Everything's gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine." Nico shook his head. He sniffed and took a few shaky breaths.

"Don't lie to a dying boy, Valdez," he whispered, weakening again as his coughing had stopped. He'd stopped moving other than his shivering and gasping breaths; each breath was a struggle. It was painful for Leo to watch. "L-Leo? ...Jokes...w-will you tell me those jokes you had?" Leo wasn't expecting that, but he nodded.

"Yeah, o-of course," he had to stop to think for a moment, taking another minute to regain his composure enough to speak. "S-so when's the best time to go to the dentist? At tooth-hurty! A-and what did the tree say when..." Leo trailed off when he realized Nico had stopped moving.

"N-Nico...?" The younger boy was still leaning on Leo's shoulder, but he was no longer shaking, nor struggling to breathe.

Leo realized that was because he wasn't breathing.

Leo's breaths became thick as he was filled with fear and tears welled up in his eyes. He fearfully looked to see Nico's face. His eyes had closed. His face had lost all color and his lips were already turning bluish. There was still a stain of the stream of blood that trickled from the corner of the boy's mouth, and Leo watched as one last tear fell down Nico's cheek.

Leo choked on a sob, covering his mouth and shaking his head.

"N-Nico," he gasped, tears starting to fall. "Nico, n-no, please d-don't...you can't..." but Nico was gone. And no amount of begging or crying would bring him back. Leo broke down in tears, turning and burying his face in Nico's hair. He held Nico close, cradling his lifeless body in his arms.

And he cried.

It was almost an hour later when the others ran into the shelter. Percy burst in first, followed by Jason and Frank holding an already-crying Hazel.

"Nico, I-" Percy stopped in his tracks. Still in the same spot they'd left him in, Nico was slumped against the wall. His head was hanging, eyes closed, lips, hands, shirt, and the ground around him covered in blood. Leo was pacing on the other side of the room, covering his mouth with one hand and shaking his head, muttering to himself in Spanish. He looked up when the others came in, eyes red, his face full of pain though no longer crying. His lips trembling as he looked up at the others who stared back at him. He couldn't speak, he didn't trust himself to without breaking down. Finally he just shook his head and turned away again.

"H-he's gone?" Jason whispered, but Leo didn't respond. He just squeezed his eyes closed, struggling not to cry. Hazel burst into tears and Frank held her close. Jason punched the wall hard enough to make it crack. He then cursed and held his fist, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes tightly trying not to fall apart. Percy was frozen, staring at Nico's dead body in shock. His brain didn't seem to have registered that Nico was actually dead - he was gone. Then he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Piper was crying and Annabeth tried to comfort Percy but he shook her off.

They all stayed like that for a while. Even when they got back to the ship everyone was quiet, mourning over the death of their friends. There were too many losses to celebrate the end of the war. There was nothing to celebrate.

No one understood why Leo reacted the way he did over Nico's death. They all thought that Leo was scared of him; none of them knew the truth. They didn't know why he locked himself in the bunker for weeks after they got back to camp. Why he cried every night and blamed himself for Nico's death, thinking if that he hadn't lied and just helped him sooner, he wouldn't have died.

No one understood why Jason seemed continuously angry with Percy, who'd fallen apart after Nico's death. Even after Nico was gone he kept his promise; he didn't tell anyone Nico's secret. Even Hazel was surprised at their reactions as well as her own. The others were too; they thought that her being the daughter of death, and having died herself she would be more accustomed to it.

No one had realized the difference Nico made until he was gone. Leo kept thinking that this was just a terrible nightmare, that he would wake up the next morning and see Nico sulking in the corner and everything would be fine. But Nico di Angelo was dead, and he didn't think they'd ever be 'fine' again.


End file.
